


Un jour, peut-être...

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [21]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Au revoir là-haut (2017), Trilogie de l'entre deux-guerres | Between the Wars Trilogy - Pierre Lemaitre
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Boys Kissing, Dreams, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Trauma, remembering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Au revoir là-haut] : Suite de Ne pas choisir ce qu’il y a de plus aisé. Dans une autre vie, peut-être qu’ils auraient pu enfin l’avoir, ce fichu baiser. Réincarnation!AU, parce que c’est cool ! Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt. Allusion au Madeleine Péricourt/Léonce Joubert.





	Un jour, peut-être...

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Bisous". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Ce texte a été fait en décalé par rapport à la nuit et a, je crois, été écrit en plus qu’une heure.
> 
> ND’A : Oui, la fanfiction précédente m’a suffisamment frustrée pour que j’aie envie d’en écrire la suite.

Leur première vie ne se termine pas bien.

 

Édouard meurt d’une overdose de morphine.

 

Albert périt pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

 

Avec un peu de chance, leur prochaine sera meilleure.

 

  * _§§§_



Quand ils reviennent, c’est la fin du vingtième siècle et le début du vingt-et-unième, et beaucoup de choses ont changé.

 

Dans cette vie-là, ils ont des noms différents, mais ils sont les mêmes, à ceci près qu’ils ne se souviennent pas de leur ancienne vie.

 

C’est logique.

 

Le temps passe, tout comme les années, et ils ne se retrouvent pas.

 

Pas encore.

 

On est en 2013 et Édouard a vingt-et-un ans, et un jour, il tombe sur une vieille femme de plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans, qui le regarde avec tendresse, et il ne comprend pas.

 

Mais elle, elle _sait_ , elle le reconnaît.

 

Elle s’appelle Louise, et elle espère vraiment que cette fois-ci, les choses se passeront mieux.

 

Et elle sourit, et repense à deux hommes qui, à une certaine époque, n’auraient jamais espéré que les choses puissent tourner ainsi.

 

Quand elle meurt, trois ans plus tard, elle n’a pas encore retrouvé Albert.

 

Tant pis.

 

Ce sera pour une prochaine fois…

 

  * _§§§_



 

Dans cette vie-là, Édouard devient un artiste.

 

Cette fois-ci, il n’a pas de sœur aimante pour le soutenir, mais cette fois-ci, sa mère ne meurt pas quand il est enfant, et son père n’est pas un industriel obsédé par l’argent.

 

Cette fois-ci, il peut vraiment être lui-même, et s’épanouir, et ne plus se mentir à lui-même ou aux autres.

 

Oh, bien sûr, rien n’est jamais facile, mais tout est différent, moins compliqué.

 

Edouard dessine, encore et encore, des masques, des animaux, des lions, des _paons_ , et il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

 

Dans cette vie, pas de séquelles physiques, pas de hurlements, pas de visage déchiqueté, pas de souffrance atroce, pas d’addiction à la morphine.

 

Restent les souvenirs, enfouis, tout au fond de lui.

 

Restent les cauchemars, et ce visage d’homme, qu’il voit dans ses rêves, et qu’il ne reconnaît pas, tout comme il ne reconnaît pas cette femme, sa sœur, _Madeleine_ , qu’il a oubliée, elle aussi.

 

Et qu’il voit toujours, accompagnée d’une femme, de _cette_ femme, Léonce, que, plus tard, Madeleine a aimé, _tellement_ _aimé_ , malgré l’époque, malgré les mœurs, malgré la _morale_ , malgré les interdits, malgré tout le reste.

 

Malgré les autres, et Edouard ne comprend toujours pas, et le jour, il n’y pense pas.

 

Mais la nuit :

 

\- il entend les hurlements, _ses_ hurlements, sa douleur, sa souffrance, il voit les trous, les tranchées, l’horreur et la mort. Son visage en sang, et seul reste la certitude qu’il n’est _plus_ _rien_.

 

\- et le sang, et la douleur, encore, et encore, et _encore_ , et les masques aussi, encore et toujours. Et le sourire d’Albert aussi, seul réconfort dans ces nuits d’horreur.

 

\- et les cauchemars, aussi, et ça n’a aucun sens, et il le sait, et s’il savait, peut-être pourrait-il nommer cela comme étant du stress post traumatique, mais ça n’aurait _aucun_ _sens_ , parce qu’il n’a pas fait la guerre, jamais, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi il voit tout ça.

 

Il a besoin d’aide.

 

Il faut qu’il parle à quelqu’un.

 

  * _§§§_



Dans cette vie-là, Albert a trente ans et il est psychiatre.

 

Et un jour, il voit ce gamin entrer dans son cabinet, et il a comme un flash.

 

Ça ne dure que quelques secondes, mais c’est déjà quelque chose : il voit un masque de paon, et lui non plus, il ne comprend pas.

 

Face à lui, Édouard se fige.

 

Parce que le type en face de lui est _littéralement_ l’homme de ses rêves.

 

Enfin, présent dans ses rêves, en tout cas.

 

A nouveau, il ne comprend pas.

 

Il ne sait pas vraiment s’il a envie de comprendre, tout compte fait.

 

  * _§§§_



Les jours et les séances s’enchaînent, et les rêves se poursuivent de plus belle, encore et encore, et Édouard _ne comprend toujours pas._

 

Il voit Paris, il voit des endroits dans lesquels _il sait_ qu’il n’est jamais allé, il revoit une gamine qu’il ne connaît pas, et Madeleine aussi, à nouveau, et l’autre type, son psychiatre, encore.

 

Il voit la guerre, le sang, la mort, l’horreur, et ça n’a aucun sens.

 

L’autre type, celui dans ses rêves, il s’appelle Albert, finit-il par réaliser.

 

Il raconte ses rêves sans trop en dévoiler, et Albert non plus ne comprend pas.

 

Un jour, Édouard croise la femme dont il ne se souvient pas, _Madeleine_ , en compagnie de Léonce, et là aussi les noms sont différents, mais ce sont bien les deux mêmes personnes.

 

Là, il commence à comprendre.

 

  * _§§§_



« Dis… finit-il pas demander à Albert, un jour. Tu crois à la réincarnation ? »

 

Il a arrêté d’être le patient d’Albert, avec le temps, parce que, depuis qu’il l’a rencontré – retrouvé, _retrouvé_ est beaucoup plus juste, plus _vrai_ – les rêves sont de plus en plus fréquents, et aussi parce qu’Édouard commence à se souvenir que son autre lui a été amoureux de cet homme autrefois, et il a fini par devenir ami avec lui, avec le temps.

 

Albert haussa les épaules, et Édouard se demanda s’il faisait des rêves lui aussi, ou si ça venait seulement de lui, si cela voulait seulement dire qu’il était _fou_.

 

Il se demanda si tout ce qu’il avait  vu dans ses rêves était vrai, ou si cela ne venait que de son esprit malade.

 

« Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Même si… »

 

Albert manqua le regard empli d’espoir qu’Édouard lui envoya.

 

Il hésitait à lui dire, pour les flashs, les rêves, la gamine, le type avec le masque, ou bien hurlant, la moitié de la mâchoire, du _visage_ arraché, et méconnaissable ainsi, ne parlant plus, si ce n’est par grognements incompréhensibles.

 

L’homme en face de lui ressemble à Édouard de façon troublante, mais ça ne doit pas avoir d’importance, pas vrai ?

 

« Parfois, je vois… un type qui porte un masque de paon, dans des visions, des rêves… parfois je vois aussi un cheval mort, des bombes, de la terre, et dans ces moments-là, j’avoue que j’ai un peu de mal à respirer… Je vois… une femme avec un air triste, en deuil, et un type effrayant, terrifiant, qui veut ma mort… Alors, est-ce que ce sont des souvenirs d’une autre vie, ou juste des hallucinations ou des rêves étranges ? Je ne sais pas… »

 

Le silence se fait, alors qu’Albert se prépare à parler à nouveau.

 

« Et parfois, ajoute-t-il, je vois des dessins, de monuments aux morts. »

 

Et là, à cet instant, quelque chose se débloque dans l’esprit d’Édouard.

 

« Notre arnaque aux monuments aux morts… murmura-t-il alors. Puis, un sourire de fierté se dessina alors sur son visage. Ça, c’était vraiment une idée de génie. »

 

Alors il regarde Albert, et a une nouvelle fois – comment ça, _une nouvelle fois_  ? Lui demande son esprit qui _ne comprend toujours pas_ , ou qui, du moins, n’arrive pas encore à envisager la possibilité qu’il ait déjà vécu une vie _avant_ celle-ci – envie de l’embrasser et autre chose se débloque encore à cette pensée-là, et il _voit_.

 

Et il _sait_.

 

_Les années 20._

_L’après-guerre._

_Paris et leur arnaque._

_Lui et sa gueule cassée._

_La douleur, la souffrance, les hurlements qui ne parviennent même plus à sortir_ parce qu’il n’a même plus de bouche pour hurler.

_Albert et ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses crises de panique, son syndrome de stress post traumatique._

_Il est Édouard Péricourt, et il_ en vie.

 

_Et il est amoureux d’Albert Maillard._

_Encore._

_Autre nom, autre vie, autre histoire, mais même conclusion._

Je t’aime.

 

Je t’aime.

_Je t’aime._

Et cette fois-ci, il peut le hurler au grand jour.

Cette fois-ci, il peut vraiment l’embrasser comme il le veut et s’il le veut.

 

Plus de quatre-vingt ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois, mais ça, ça n’a pas changé.

 

Et cette fois, Édouard sourit, il sourit _vraiment_.

 

(Il avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait, en fait, d’avoir une vraie bouche, et pas quelque chose de réduit en mille morceaux.)

 

Et soudain, il voit une lueur de compréhension s’allumer dans les yeux du psychiatre et ancien soldat, la même qui s’était aussi allumée dans ses propres yeux _à lui_ , quatre-vingt ans plus tôt.

 

« Salut Albert, finit par lancer Édouard, tu m’as manqué. »

 

Et c’est peut-être banal, et du déjà-vu, mais il n’en a que faire.

 

Il l’a _retrouvé_.

 

Et Albert _se_ _souvient_.

 

Et soudain, Albert se met à sourire, lui aussi.

 

« Toi aussi. Tu m’as manqué… »

 

Et soudain, Albert l’embrasse, et Édouard réalise que c’est exactement comme il pensait que ça serait.

 

C’est _parfait_.

 

 _Enfin_.


End file.
